Author Fighters: The Soldier From Above
by The Angelic Soldier
Summary: A new Author Fighter has come, but a new villian has rose as well. Will the Fighters be able to defeat this Demon or will they fall to his clutches? WARNING: This story WILL talk of God and Satan as well as appearences of them. If you oppose, don't read.
1. Ch 1: Bullets are Fired

_Hello! I want to thank you for reading my story in advance and to also remind you that this book will contain talks with God and appearances of Satan._

_Enjoy!_

"Where is he at? This guy is supposed to be the best at showing up on time!"

Two teens were sitting at a white, round table in a restaurant in New York. The restaurant was closed, but the two were in there with permission from the owner. They needed isolation. One of the two was a male teen wearing a black Metallica t-shirt, brown pants, mid-length black hair, and an angry look. The other was a female teen wearing a blue shirt, white shorts, and a worried look on her face. They remained silent after the previous statement, waiting for someone.

A ding is heard near the door as a 6 feet tall male teen runs in frantically wearing a green shirt with an eagle on it and tan shorts. His face was a little exhausted, but his eyes remained blue

He got out in between breaths, "Sorry…I'm late…the bus broke down…a half a mile down the street…"

The male at the table puts his hands out wide and yells, "Well, it took you long enough Caleb! We've only been waiting for a half hour!"

The female stands up and smacks the male at the table. The guy falls down and spills the trashcan next to him, plastering the ground with unwanted food and napkins. The kid stood up and brushed himself off as the girl talked.

"Gees, Jim! Give him a break!"

Jim holds up a fist, like he is ready to fight, and shouts back, "SUSAN! I WAS MAKING A JOKE!"

Susan starts to blush and mutters, "Well, you sure didn't act like it…"

Caleb sits down and tries to break up the bickering. He blocked a napkin from hitting Susan's face. Jim folded his arms and glared at the girl who was starting to stand and back up. Caleb reassured her to stay so she sat and looked to the ground.

"Hey, guys, I'm here! I'm here to help you, not hurt you! What's wrong with you two?"

Jim reached into his pocket and pulled out a small Ziploc bag with white powder in it. He waved this in front of Susan's face, as she looked ashamed.

"Yeah, this is what's wrong! I saw her with this!"

Caleb grabs the bag out of his hand and tosses it into the fallen trashcan.

"Well, you're acting no better! You don't wave that around to get attention! Man, I am here to make peace between you two, not increase fighting!"

Jim gave Susan a cold stare and uttered, "No matter what you do…" he turned to the ambassador, "Caleb…I will never forgive her for what she did!" His glare returned to Susan who stood up as the chair behind her fell with a clatter and a bang.

Susan quickly retorted with tears welling up in her eyes, "I wasn't trying to crash the car! Another car was going to crash into us if I didn't grab the steering wheel!"

The other teenagers stood up. Jim wanted to fight so he reached across the table to throttle her. Caleb hastily got in between them and blocked the grab. He pushed Jim back and made him keep distance from Susan.

Jim turned around Caleb's right shoulder and shouted, "Well, is my brother here today? Huh? IS HE??? That stuff you were on made you think it was a car!"

She started to cry and blubbered out, "I was not! Stop judging me!"

Her cries increased in volume. Caleb tried to calm her down and settle her emotions. Jim was not moved.

"My brother was the most important person in my life! I remember! There wasn't a car! YOU CAN'T LIE TO ME!" Jim had increased in volume as Susan bawled louder. Caleb stopped comforting her and turned to Jim. Jim only looked at Susan.

"Calm down, can't you see…wait, Susan!"

Susan stepped back and started to run out the door of the restaurant. The door dinged once. It was followed by two dings. Caleb and Jim swiftly turned and ran as they pursued her out the door for completely opposite reasons. Jim shoved Caleb down and sprinted towards the girl. Caleb jumped back up and started to run down the street to catch up with the two. The sky itself looked like Susan's feelings. The dark sky started to sprinkle. Jim slipped in a puddle as Caleb bolted past him. Susan was still farther, though. Jim got back up and ran up to Caleb and gave him a punch in the teen's jaw. Caleb felt a click as he almost ran into a civilian. Caleb returned by checking Jim into a wall, which sent the angry kid into a crowd behind them. Caleb now focused on Susan.

Susan turned back to see if they were following her and they obviously were. She frantically looked all around her for somewhere to hide. The only thing she could spot was an alley. She spun into that alley, almost sliding on the wet concrete, and glanced at a dumpster, which is where she decided to hide behind. A boom went off above her head as she curled up into a ball whimpering. Susan uncurled to see that her blue shirt was coated with dirt and dust. She looked up to see that an overstuffed vacuum bag had exploded above her head from the dumpster.

Caleb had seen where the girl had run into. He skidded to a halt and ran into the alley. He looked around at possible hiding spots to look for, since the alley was a dead end. There was only one spot: the dumpster. He immediately found her and she cowered in fear.

Caleb smiled lightly and then whispered, "Don't worry. I sent Jim another way. I know that you didn't mean for the car crash. It was an accident-"

"An accident that will soon be brought to justice!" a deep voice behind Caleb shouted. A gun click was heard as Caleb put his hands up. Susan trembled and scooted behind Caleb.

Jim laughed and commanded, "Get out of the way, Caleb…unless you wish to die too!"

Caleb's mind was racing; he had to act fast. All he knew was that there were crowds of people out in the street. His brain hatched an idea. Caleb quickly put his arms down and barked, "Violence isn't the answer! This won't make anything better! I WON'T MOVE OUT OF THE WAY OF A BULLET!"

Caleb's plan had worked. A group of people started to walk towards the alley; one of them was an officer and another, an Author Fighter. The Author Fighter wore clothes that looked to be purple and held a staff in his right hand.

Jim turned pale as the crowd started to come to him. He noticed the two powers of authority start to run. He turned to the two next to the dumpster and screamed at the top of his lungs, "MY REVENGE SHALL BE COMPLETE!"

Three bullets were fired; two of them landed inside the heart of Caleb and one inside of Susan's brain.

Jim ran off with fright, as he knew what he had done. Caleb fell to the ground with clouded eyes as Susan screamed and fainted with a thud. Her eyes grew clouded and her skin turned pastel. The crowd surrounded the fallen protector as phone calls went out mainly towards the police department. One, however, went to a big building three blocks down, full of Author Fighters.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Fictor Brothers did not hear the sound of gunshots as they were sitting down at a lunch table in the Author Fighter's base because of a microwave oven telling the group that whatever was inside it was done with a sonic beep. Most of the brothers held their damaged ears except for the youngest one who darted to the microwave, took out what was in it, and ran back to the table. The brothers relaxed a little as they went back to relaxing. One of them (which was the youngest) was human with a crazed smile looked towards a bowl of Ramen Noodles with delight. Another was a hedgehog looking at the last person at the table who was more of a raptor. This raptor (the oldest brother) had a concerned look on his face.

TLSouldude queried, "What's up, D-Dude?"

The raptor turned and shook his head, "Noth…Nothing…I thought that something bad just happened, but nothing could have happened…"

Lunatic121 looked up from his bowl of Ramen and stated, "Wasn't Caleb supposed to come over here soon? He seems to be late."

TLSouldude snapped his fingers and nodded, "Your right! That's what's probably caused your anxiety! He's just late!"

Dimensiondude turned towards the ground and whispered, "It seemed like more than that…"

Suddenly a phone rang in the base. Lunatic121 jumped from his Ramen and walked to the phone. He answered swiftly, "Hello, this is the Author Fighters! Whom can we beat up today?"

An angry voice yelled on the other side of the phone, "THIS ISN'T THE TIME FOR HUMOR!"

Lunatic121 put the phone down from his ear and cleaned out his earlobe with his finger. At this point, D-Dude was already out of his seat looking at the brother on the phone with confusion. TLSouldude also got up, but walked towards another phone to hear the conversation. This phone was near the entrance door.

Lunatic121 put the phone back to his ear and chuckled, "Sorry, DarkMagicianmon, I didn't mean to-"

"There's no time for that! There is a person who just got shot and needs to be taken to the base…the ambulance will be too late…"

Dimensiondude heard this and went speeding out the door. TLSouldude was knocked over on his back nine yards from the phone.

Lunatic121 quickly said, "We have someone coming. Please enjoy the rest of your day and stay insane!"

He hung up as the person behind started to shout.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I knew I was right…" Dimensiondude thought as he ran, "If I'm correct, the crowd should be-aha!"

He saw a crowd standing around an alley. DarkMagicianmon was waving his arms out of the crowd. The raptor ran into the crowd and picked up the Author Fighter and the dieing person, who was still bleeding.

DarkMagicianmon looked up to see the raptor under his seat. He looked up and saw that he was holding the person, who looked up for a brief second and then collapsed. The magician looked behind him and saw the trail of blood behind them get thicker and thicker. He held tighter to it as they went into the base.

The minute they entered, the body was laid carefully on a couch in the foyer. TLSouldude and Lunatic121 (as well as the Ramen Lunatic carried) entered in to see their friend with two gunshots in his chest. Lunatic121 dropped the Ramen he was carrying. The dish shattered upon impact.

D-Dude looked at his fallen friend and joined his brothers in the scared stare. DarkMagicianmon looked around and asked the brothers, "Where is everyone else?"

TLSouldude was the first to break the trance, "Ah…I think they are out for lunch…is there anything we can do?"

Lunatic121 was next to break, "What about Dimensiondude's blood? Would that work?" He then looked at the shattered Ramen. "NO!" he screamed, "MY RAMEN!"

At this point, D-Dude broke from his trance to see Lunatic get sent flying by TLSouldude. D-Dude ran to his room, came with a needle and an empty vial and was about to inject the needle into his skin for a drop of blood. The leader stopped him before the needle had penetrated the raptor's skin. D-Dude sent the vial to the ground for some reason. Lunatic121 had gotten up, got enraged, and was about to punch TLSouldude in the face, but DarkMagicianmon stopped the fight before it began.

DarkMagicianmon turned to D-Dude and told him, "That may not be the solution just yet. Do we have any medical supplies here?"

D-Dude shrugged. DarkMagicianmon looked to TL and asked the same question.

TL was about to speak, but then stopped with a fright in his eyes.

"Um, we ran out…they were used when that-" TL was interrupted.

"…When we tussled?" Lunatic121 piped in.

"Yeah…" TLSouldude sadly admitted. He remembered the scars he got from that. He shivered a bit and looked at DarkMagicianmon. The leader was mad, but not too mad. DarkMagicianmon started to think.

"How can we save him?" he thought.

"Wait…maybe magic can help. I'll try a spell-what the?" DarkMagicianmon forgot about the spell and looked at the area around the body, which was already being stared upon by the Fictor Brothers. The body had suddenly been surrounded by a golden aura. The body and couch were not visible anymore due to the shining dome's light. The golden shine almost blinded the Fictor Brothers and DarkMagicianmon. The Author Fighter's leader attempted to get close, but was blown away by a golden force. The dome of light suddenly burst and the four looked at the completely new body.

The clothes were exactly the same, except without the bullet holes in them. The face also had color again. Underneath him were giant white wings that seemed to radiate light. In Caleb's right hand there was a golden, two-sided battle-axe that glowed with the same light. Caleb's eyes burst open and his mouth took in gulps of air. He jumped from the couch and spread out his wings to show a 50-foot wingspan and spun to the four that were dazzled and amazed at the previous dead man.

Caleb yelled in a majestic voice, "I spoke with God. My name has been changed. From now on…I AM ANGELIC SOLDIER!"

_What did you think? I will take constructive critizism and comments. **FLAMERS WILL BE SEVERELY PUNISHED!**_


	2. Ch 2: Demons and Visions

_Sorry about the late post. I haven't gotten much time to type. Enjoy!_

Jim looked back to see the mob of people carrying a diverse array of weaponry, from heavy purses to pistols. Jim ducked as a bullet sung above him. Jim's face though was smiling. His revenge had been successful. He laughed as rocks flew by his legs. Jim made a quick turn into the streets. The mob followed him with anger and yelling. The murderer wanted to have some fun. Jim turned into the traffic and played human Frogger. The mob stopped. Those with pistols tried to shoot but couldn't because of the cars flying by. Everyone else watched in amazement as the boy dodged numerous cars without trouble. A police officer in the crowd talked into a walkie-talkie. As he was talking, a helicopter started to follow Jim's antics through the streets of the Big Apple.

Jim saw this chopper and started to sprint faster. All that he could see was concrete and adrenaline. He looked behind him to see if anyone was still chasing him. No one was, even the helicopter. When he turned back around, a semi had appeared 15 feet ahead of him. As Jim braced for impact he smashed against the truck and landed right next to it. The truck was not moving. Jim was confused. He looked at the chopper which wasn't moving either as well as the one cop who had seemed to be glued to the sidewalk.

Jim got up and looked at this new world surrounding his presence. The cars in the street were stopped. A person about to enter a taxi had stopped. Even a man falling off a building and was one foot from the pavement, had stopped. Jim turned to the semi and noticed the driver was still moving. He opened up the passenger side door and looked at this driver, who was in a plaid shirt and blue jeans. He also had a hat that hid his face from Jim's vision.

Jim tapped the guy's arm and asked, "What the heck is going on? You must know since your still moving!"

The man stirred a bit and turned away from the boy. The man spoke in a very deep and dark voice saying, "Did you feel any remorse for killing that girl? She was probably innocent-"

Jim slapped the man, "I said what is going on!"

The slap knocked off the man's hat. The true face was shown: Jim's eyes widen and he started to shake as the semi around him disappeared. Only him and the driver were there. Jim was on his knees as the man changed his body, sprouting blackened wings that would tear at ones soul. His body was covered in a cloak of darkness that shroud almost all light around the two.

The evil one roared, "DO NOT SMITE THE SUPREME RULER OF ALL! SATAN COMMANDS YOU TO ANSWER HIS QUESTION!"

Jim shivered and stuttered out, "I…I felt no remorse…"

Satan removed his veil to reveal his true features. His blackened face had the eyes of a dragon. His muscular chest had many strange markings on it. In Satan's right hand, there was a whip. In the other was a black sword that seemed to have liquid darkness dripping from it. The devil wore fire for pants and his feet were covered with spikes. Satan stared down at the young boy.

"Good. I have a proposition for you…" the devil stated.

"What's…that?" Jim uttered.

"There is an angel that will come to this world to help out in God's command. I need you to kill him."

"I can't kill an angel-"

"SILENCE!" Satan shouted as Jim cowered, "If you bring him to me unconscious, I will make him dead. I will give you powers so that you don't lose so quickly. Will you do this?"

Jim stared up towards the demon's face and slowly asked, "What's the catch?"

The devil roared with laughter as the ground beneath Jim shook. The devil said with laughter in his voice, "You must swear that I am your lord and master! When you do this, your immortal soul will be MINE! Only then, will the powers be yours!"

Jim thought about this.

"By the way, Jim, the angel that will return to this planet is named Caleb…I believe you killed him…or now, I guess, failed to! HAHAHA!"

Jim, still on his knees, bowed down to the devil and yelled, "I am your servant, lord and master!"

The ground underneath Jim shuttered and rose a bit into the air. The devil followed the platform as it rose.

Satan shouted, "YOU ARE NOW TO BE CALLED DEMONIC SOLDIER!"

Time resumed as a burst of darkness emitted from the floating pavement. The clouds in the sky turned into storm clouds. At that same time, a golden aura blasted out of the Author Fighter's base.

- -

DarkMagicianmon got up from the floor and looked at the new hero. The Fictor Brothers also got up. Angelic Soldier folded his wings back up and looked around at where he was standing. He turned to the four and shook each of them by the hand warmly.

When he got to DarkMagicianmon, the leader rubbed the back of his head and asked, "Well, Angelic Soldier…do you want to join the Author Fighters?"

Angelic Soldier nodded as he shook his hand.

"Then welcome aboard!"

Angelic Soldier looked at the brothers who were showing signs of happiness to the angel. Angelic smiled back.

DarkMagicianmon asked, "So…do you know what you can do?"

Angelic replied, "Yes. God told me that I could fly at supersonic speeds. My wings have the strength of a gorilla. He said that most importantly…I have my axe."

"What's special about the axe?" Lunatic121 chimed in.

"This axe is called a Soul Axe. It goes through flesh, but doesn't mark it. It affects the soul instead. It gives memories that are needed or that I want to give."

DarkMagicianmon nodded, "OK then. I'll tell the others when they arrive that a new Fighter is in."

The Angelic Soldier stopped DarkMagicianmon before he left and said, "Just call me TAS…short for The Angelic Soldier, you see."

Everyone nodded. That did shorten it up.

Suddenly, Author Fighters came swarming into the base. Some yelled, "What was that light from?" Some just didn't care too much because of the color of the light. DarkMagicianmon explained what happened to the group. Most understood and went about their business. Some went up and shook the newcomers hand as well. Three people, besides the Fictor Brothers, stayed to chat with TAS: ShadowDJ, Agent Liberi, and Airnaruto.

ShadowDJ stated, "Hey, I'm ShadowDJ! I'm new too. My master didn't visit you…that was odd."

TAS looked puzzled and queried, "Who is that?"

"Oh, the Angel of Death."

TAS's eyes widened for a second, but hen turned back to normal. He then looked to Agent Liberi, who nodded and muttered, "Welcome."

ShadowDJ pointed at Agent Liberi and said, "That's Agent Liberi…also new."

The angel looked at the other who was there and asked, "Are you Airnaruto?"

Airnaruto looked a little surprised and said, "How did you know?"

"Oh, Lunatic talks about you all the time! I guess you have been training him correct?"

Airnaruto looked at Lunatic who was jumping around wildly trying to motion that TAS should stop talking now. TAS turned around to see Lunatic looking a little worried as his teacher looked at him with rage. Airnaruto, however, quickly looked at what was in TAS's back pocket. Airnaruto grabbed it out and tapped the angel with it.

"What's this?"

TAS turned to see what he was talking about. "Oh, the scroll! Thanks for reminding me!" TAS took the scroll and gave it to Lunatic. "God wanted me to give this to you. He said it was a new summon for you…or something."

Lunatic eagerly opened up the scroll to read what it said. As Lunatic read it, his eyes gave him the look of confusion. He read the last line of the scroll out loud:

"To summon this powerful friend, all you have to say is 'This is not the end?' What the heck is that supposed to mean?"

Suddenly, a giant cloud of smoke engulfed the air behind the group. A man jumped out with a sword. He was in blue tights and wore a weird hat. He had a beard and a small moustache. The man sheathed his sword and bellowed, "Doth a man relax at dusk? No, thou kindred needith thy power!"

TAS fell down laughing because he knew who it was. Airnaruto joined him as the others looked with confusion.

"Um…who are you and why do you talk so funny?" asked TLSouldude.

"Funny? Merriment hath not come to I. I bid thee a humble pardon for Mercutio is of royal sorts."

Lunatic still was confused, "So Mercutio…what have you done in your life?"

"Befriended Romeo hath I. Though one's mind minds of love, Romeo sociable at love's first sight. He hath not seen I for many moons for time with Juliet, a Capulet, hath made thou troubled…"

Lunatic now knew of where he came, although he didn't understand what Mercutio said. All he needed to hear was Romeo and Juliet. He got down on his hands and knees and screamed "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!"

The other Fictor Brothers took the man aside and tried to get to know him better…or at least understand him. TAS and Airnaruto got up. The three authors left Lunatic and TAS alone. TAS went up to the Lunatic that was screaming on the floor and calmed him down. Lunatic got up and went to his brothers to find out more of what he thought was a worthless summon.

--

Angelic Soldier started to walk around the base, since he didn't know what to do. He looked towards the corner of a room. Suddenly, his head became clouded with memories. He lost sight and now looked upon what memory was playing in his head. He saw Susan in Heaven, with St. Peter and God in the background. Susan looked towards TAS and said, "Do not worry about me…I am fine…I will help you as you go, if you need me…I first need you to find James…find him now!"

The memory quickly ended and Angelic Soldier looked at where he was. He was looking into an abyss that had celestial beings all around it. One being rose and looked at Angelic Soldier with anger and hate. The angel knew who it was…it was Satan himself.

The demon laughed and roared, "Is that the best He can throw at me! This is pathetic!!!" The devil swatted the angel towards him and into the pit. Angelic Soldier tried to fly, but his wings were not moving. TAS started to scream as the pit opened up more and revealed a world of shadows and flames. His mind was racing everywhere, trying to find a way to go back up. The pit was large and he was in the middle of what seemed to be a never-ending plummet to Hell. He then closed his eyes and braced for impact since no other option was available.

He then heard yelling in the distance. He opened his eyes to see ShadowDJ yelling at him from one of the sides of the pit. TAS looked around and noticed on the other side of the pit was Lunatic121. Each was reaching out a hand. Angelic Soldier tried to grab each hand but failed. The last thing he saw was a being with a black shirt on with a halberd in his right hand. The being took a swing at the Angel. TAS tried to defend it with his axe, which suddenly produced a bright light. The beings around him started to spin and fade to black. TAS was alone and looked at what was around him: nothing.

TAS's vision ended and he came back to reality. He was outside the base and people were quizzically looking at him. TAS jumped up and sprinted into the Author Fighters base, wondering about what he had just seen.

_Lunatic: I told you that you would never guess what your summon would be! :D_

_**FLAMERS SHALL BE PUNISHED SEVERELY!!!!**_


End file.
